<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you are the best kind of a bad something by Lelisrafa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011769">you are the best kind of a bad something</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelisrafa/pseuds/Lelisrafa'>Lelisrafa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hugo&amp;Max [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LoveLink (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cheating, F/M, Falling In Love, Heartbreak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelisrafa/pseuds/Lelisrafa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugo decided he needed to see Max before the double date they planned with Taylor and Sally and things don't go as expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hugo&amp;Max [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you are the best kind of a bad something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is for the Prompt Comp for the month of march for Lovelink Fanfic writers on Reddit.</p><p> </p><p>Special thanks for Desty. For beta and proof reading for me and for all the encouragement you always give me. ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up with a longing feeling that the double date we had planned in a couple days might not be the best idea. I couldn't shake the feeling I wanted to meet her so badly that I was willing to see her in Taylor's arms. I had no idea how to feel and my mind was playing sick games in my head. The beeping sound from the coffee machine made me wonder about something else for a moment and I couldn't be more grateful, I kept remembering myself that my date was Sally and not the girl that had been making me re-evaluate my whole life.</p><p> </p><p>I poured my coffee in the mug I made the last time I had been to the pottery class with Sally and Taylor. The smell from my coffee always brought me good memories from the old days in my parents’ house and I smiled for the second time that day, the first being when I first thought of her, and I had an idea.</p><p> </p><p>I grabbed my phone from the kitchen counter and wrote a message to Max.</p><p> </p><p>Hugo:</p><p>Hey, I know we have that double date in a couple days but would you like to go for coffee with me tomorrow? Sally and Taylor have something at the museum again and I would like to see you, no pressure, of course but let me know.</p><p> </p><p>I took a deep breath and was nervous already not knowing if I had made the right call, but it was too late to back out now. The real reason I wanted to see her alone for the first time was because I wasn't sure of how I would react to her. How could I know how was gonna be in real life if just through the phone she was able to take my breath away with our chats and pictures I had seen of her in the Lovelink profile. Everything made me have a huge sense of guilty to be feeling like that when I had been with Sally for so long, and I did love my fiancée... But I had never met someone like Max before. She was refreshing, she showed more care for me than Sally had shown in years, maybe ever. The ding from my phone made me snap out of my own crazy thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>She had messaged back. I had to fight a little smile from forming over my lips and that feeling of butterflies in the pit of my stomach I got every time I saw her name on my screen. I thought *You need to get your act and shit together, Hugo!*</p><p> </p><p>Max:</p><p>I mean, yeah, I am fine with that, but... Are you sure? I thought you were just the matchmaker. You keep making sure to tell me that.</p><p> </p><p>The feeling of disappointment that I knew I shouldn't be feeling settled in, and I knew I was getting into dangerous territory but I just could not stop myself.</p><p> </p><p>Hugo:</p><p>Ouch, I thought at this point you would at least consider me as a friend. No?</p><p> </p><p>Max:</p><p>Hugo, you know I consider you as more than a matchmaker. It's just that, I don't wanna overstep, and I don't wanna get hurt in the middle of this mess. Taylor made it crystal clear he had no intention of getting to know me, and honestly I feel the same, there was just nothing there, and I don't wanna upset you... You keep saying what a good match we are, just... I just don't know.</p><p> </p><p>She was right, of course she was. And I knew that but I decided to do what I did best, deny. I chose to deny what was happening and how I was feeling for my own sake.</p><p> </p><p>Hugo:</p><p>You are reading too much into it Max, it is just a coffee between friends, so we can catch up before we go for the double date.</p><p> </p><p>Except, it wasn't. I knew that much, there was no way what I was feeling for her could be described as coffee between friends. Deep down I was aware that there was a hint of jealousy of seeing Max in Taylor's arms while he didn't appreciate what he could have, when she was all that I wanted but was so out of my reach.</p><p> </p><p>Max:</p><p>Ok Hugo, I will see you tomorrow then. Send me the details.</p><p> </p><p>Why? Why I was like this? Now I was just hoping my day would go fast and I decided that tomorrow’s problem would be left for tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*~*~*~*~*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Around 5:30 PM the next day, I was arriving at the coffee shop. I looked around and found a more private corner booth for us to sit.</p><p> </p><p>My mind was all over the place and I didn't know if I should buy my drink and let her buy hers, or if I should wait and get it for the both of us. I was scared it would give her a date vibe and freak her out. As I was lost in thought, I heard the familiar sound of the bell from the door and looked up. My heart instantly stopped for a second, she was here.</p><p> </p><p>I tried to compose myself before she saw me and cooled off, but my body betrayed me as my hands were slightly shaking. I tried to wave at her, giving her a bright smile.</p><p> </p><p>I stood up to greet her with a hug, and I felt that I never wanted to let her go of my arms, our bodies fitting perfectly together as the sweet smell emanating from her hair giving me some comfort and making me wonder how would be to feel her lips on mine, to wake up entangled with her by my side. I looked at her and said playfully trying to hide my nerves: "How is that possible that you look even better in person?"</p><p> </p><p>Her cheeks blushed and she smiled at me as she said : "Thank you, you are not so bad yourself." I was certain her voice was the most beautiful sound that I had ever heard and I felt all the butterflies going crazy again in my stomach. I knew if I didn't take a deep breath and walk away for a little bit I might do something I would regret later.</p><p> </p><p>- "So, Max, what would you like? I was waiting for you to put our orders in."</p><p> </p><p>- "Oh, that's ok, you don't need to do that. It's not a date."</p><p> </p><p>- "I know, but I want to. So, what would you like?"</p><p> </p><p>- "If you insist, I would like an Iced Caramel Latte. Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>She seemed a little nervous and I would give anything to know what she was thinking.</p><p> </p><p>- "Anything to eat? Any sweets?"</p><p> </p><p>- "No, just the coffee is ok, I am not very hungry. But thank you that was very sweet of you to offer."</p><p> </p><p>I got up and walked to the counter and she sat down on the booth I had picked for us, I could feel her eyes on me as I put in the orders. I took it back to our table a few minutes later. As I was sitting down she asked "So, why did you want to see me before the double date? Not that I am complaining, I was just surprised and a little curious I guess."</p><p> </p><p>I was surprised for her to be so blunt and honest, but that's just how she is, which was refreshing. I was not used to it, I felt like Sally was always hiding stuff from me, she was just different, everything about her was new to me, including my own feelings and reactions to her. That was so wrong, but she was so perfect and after meeting her I didn't know if I could ever go back to the life I used to have just a couple weeks ago.</p><p> </p><p>"Well I wanted to get to know the person I've been talking to the last couple weeks, I feel like we may not have the chance to talk and get to know each other on the double date." I blurted all out.</p><p> </p><p>"But Hugo..."</p><p> </p><p>I closed my eyes as she said my name and my lips said "Please, don't... I know how wrong it is and I feel plenty of guilt already to be feeling so happy talking to someone that isn't my fiancée, but like I said before this doesn't have to be anything other than a coffee between two friends." It was barely a whisper but I knew right away that she had heard me because her small hands found mine and rested there, brushing her fingers as a way of comforting me. </p><p>She said "You make me happy too, when we talk I feel a little more like myself, than I do with most people." She took a deep breath and gave me a soft and caring smile.</p><p> </p><p>We fell into a comfortable silence for a few moments, she was thinking carefully about what she was going to say next because I could see a little frown on her forehead. She finally said "Why are you still with her if she doesn't make you happy anymore?"</p><p> </p><p>I couldn't lie when she was being so vulnerable with me so I just said "Because I think I was comfortable with what we had and I don't think I even knew what happiness was anymore, at least not until I met you."</p><p> </p><p>"That's not a good way to live, you know, everyone deserves happiness. But for now, I think I should get going..."</p><p> </p><p>"Already?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I think it's for the best."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay I will walk you to your car."</p><p> </p><p>She started to get up and we left the coffee, we walked side by side and I had to control every muscle from my body to not hold her hands, and hug her or hold her tight.</p><p> </p><p>Getting to the car, she said "That's me." and we both went for a weird hug, at that moment something happened to me, it felt like all of a sudden I had no control over my own body, my hand was at the nape of her neck and our mouths collided in the blink of an eye and everything just clicked, her lips felt like heaven against mine, and as our tongues slowly met it was like fireworks were exploding and I had to hold her waist and pull her body closer to mine, deepening the kiss, and as all the feelings that had been in my heart for her were pouring into that kiss, I could feel the same from her but a salty taste made me pull away and I looked in her eyes. "How could something so wrong feel so right and so perfect?" He thought. She was crying and as if my heart broke immediately in half at that sight, I never wanted to see her crying or even worse be the reason behind her tears. </p><p>Without saying a word she entered her car and drove away. Leaving me there, watching her slip through my fingers and feeling the most powerless I've ever felt, it wasn't a good feeling for me specially coming right after being on top of the world, knowing I was were I belonged and exactly were I was supposed to be, and it was right by her side.</p><p>I calmed down after a couple minutes and I walked towards my car, getting home 15 minutes later to an empty house as usual. But with a heart full of hope and certainty that he knew now what he had to do. </p><p> </p><p>*~*~*~*~*</p><p> </p><p>Next Morning</p><p>She was all I could think about, I haven't been able to sleep, eat or do anything, really since the moment I saw her last night, I was an absolute mess, I was a goner from the moment my eyes laid on hers. All I could think about was that I had to do the right thing. For her, for me, for Sally, for Taylor and for everyone's happiness. </p><p>My phone dinged letting me know I had a new message, I was scared to look at it, I knew it was going to be bad but I just wasn't ready for how bad it really was.</p><p> </p><p>Max:</p><p>Yeah, so I just wanted to let you know I won't be going on a double date, and I think we should stop talking and I am sorry. I just can't do it anymore. I want you to know I really like you but I can't, I am not this kind of woman so I prefer to take myself out of the situation. I wish you all the happiness in the world.</p><p>And she probably blocked my number because I couldn't message her back. At that moment I knew I had to do something, I was falling hard for that girl and I wouldn't let my life pass by without her. I was doomed, but I was going to prove myself and figure how to get her back in my life. Max deserved better and she was worth much more than what I did to her last night. Sally deserved to know the truth after so many years, it was the least I could do for her.</p><p>So for once I would do the right thing, and finally stop the pain for everyone that got sucked in this mess. No one deserves to live this way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys like it. </p><p>Any kudos, comments and feedback are very much appreciated. </p><p>xoxo Rafa</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>